Exactly Who Wears the Pants in the Fudo Family?
by Yusei Fudo 44
Summary: Yusei and Akiza's little quarrel boiled down to one thing.


**Exactly Who Wears the Pants in the Fudo Family?!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. This story is a FaithShipping one-shot, that's worked from Yusei's POV.

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 23

Akiza: 21

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

" _No_." My eyes narrowed as I glared at my wife. "There is no way in _hell_ , that I'd _ever_ wear a dress." I growled in an icy undertone as I firmly stood my ground.

 _Perhaps in extremely rare conditions, shorts were a maybe. Boxers, fine._

 _But a dress?_ _ **HELL. NO.**_

 _As annoying as it was laughable, our friends couldn't make heads or tails out of our relationship. The fact that we were newlyweds didn't exactly change things much either. Every time we quarreled, we kissed and made up just as quickly, either alarming our friends in the process or causing them to scratch their head in confusion._

 _Our little argument boiled down to one thing._

 _ **Exactly who wears who the pants in the Fudo family?**_

 _Thank Ra almighty that our friends weren't here today to witness our little tiff._

"Mhm," Akiza smirked as she folded her arms behind her back. She studied me intently as she rocked back-and-forth on her red, high-heeled pumps as she replied sweetly, "I never asked you to wear a dress."

I exhaled deeply as I finally let my guard down. _**Thank Ra for that.**_

The left side of her glossy, pink lips tugged upwards as Akiza smirked and she turned her back towards me. _This ironically gave me a stunning view of her backside in her red, curve-hugging, military-like dress and her long, black stockings. Go figure._ "But I have to disagree, Yusei." My eyes narrowed as I arched a brow at her quizzically. Akiza glanced over her shoulder at me as she teased in singsong voice, "You're not the only one who wears the pants in _this_ family."

 _That was definitely true._

 _Akiza could pull off wearing a pants outfit extremely well._

 _Much to my chagrin, only one look was needed to confirm that theory when she wore her red, form-fitting motorcycle suit, which happened to hug her curvy, voluptuous figure in all of the right places…_

My gaze dropped towards the grey tiling as I instantly curbed that thought.

 _ **Damn it**_ _._

 _I really need to get that thought out of my head._ _It's not exactly helping me right now…_

Akiza smirked at me as she sensed my sudden discomfort.

 _Quite clearly, she just wanted to piss me off._

 _So be it. Two can play her little game._

"You're right." Her cat-shaped, golden colored eyes widened in surprise as I humbly conceded. My gaze flickered back towards Akiza as the corner of my mouth quirked up, as I smirked at her then replied coolly, "But I'm the only one who wears the pants _all_ the time."

 _I_ _ **always**_ _wear my signature black skinny jeans._

The shocked look on Akiza's face was priceless.

I tried to remain calm, cool, and collected as Akiza marched towards me. Her gloved hands were firmly clenched atop her slender hips. _**Crap…**_ I flinched slightly as she stared me right in the eye.

 _Why did I suddenly have this sinking feeling that I was about to eat my own words?_

"Yes, you do Mr. Fudo." Akiza lazily traced her finger along the red-shaped design on my black T- shirt. She lowered her head, then looked up at me through her long, dark eyelashes as she purred, "But do you also wear hot pink and black, boy short boxer-briefs with little heart-shaped buttons?"

 _ **Uhh, helloooooo...**_ I inhaled sharply as my face flushed and a light blush tinted my tanned features.

 _That was something I_ _ **didn't**_ _expect._

 _Lacy blank panties or even a thong was a given, but I certainly wasn't expecting_ _ **that**_ _._

My eyes widened uncharacteristically as Akiza giggled and she walked away from me. Akiza sashayed her cute little fanny as she leisurely sauntered down the hallway. She winked at me as she turned, and then disappeared from view.

I blinked for a moment feeling oddly curious.

 _This just might be a case where curiosity killed the cat…_

 **The End**


End file.
